1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel benzothiepines, derivatives and analogs thereof, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and their use in medicine, particularly in the prophylaxis and treatment of hyperlipidemic conditions such as is associated with atherosclerosis or hypercholesterolemia, in mammals.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-settled that hyperlipidemic conditions associated with elevated concentrations of total cholesterol and low-density lipoprotein cholesterol are major risk factors for coronary heart disease and particularly atherosclerosis. Interfering with the circulation of bile acids within the lumen of the intestinal tract is found to reduce the levels of serum cholesterol in a causal relationship. Epidemiological data has accumulated which indicates such reduction leads to an improvement in the disease state of atherosclerosis. Stedronsky, in xe2x80x9cInteraction of bile acids and cholesterol with nonsystemic agents having hypocholesterolemic properties,xe2x80x9d Biochimica et Biophysica Acta, 1210 (1994) 255-287 discusses the biochemistry, physiology and known active agents surrounding bile acids and cholesterol.
Pathophysiologic alterations are shown to be consistent with interruption of the enterohepatic circulation of bile acids in humans by Heubi, J. E., et al. See xe2x80x9cPrimary Bile Acid Malabsorption: Defective in Vitro Ileal Active Bile Acid Transportxe2x80x9d, Gastroenterology, 1982:83:804-11.
In fact, cholestyramine binds the bile acids in the intestinal tract, thereby interfering with their normal enterohepatic circulation (Reihnxc3xa9r, E. et al, in xe2x80x9cRegulation of hepatic cholesterol metabolism in humans: stimulatory effects of cholestyramine on HMG-CoA reductase activity and low density lipoprotein receptor expression in gallstone patientsxe2x80x9d, Journal of Lipid Research, Volume 31, 1990, 2219-2226 and Suckling el al, xe2x80x9cCholesterol Lowering and bile acid excretion in the hamster with cholestyramine treatmentxe2x80x9d, Atherosclerosis, 89(1991) 183-190). This results in an increase in liver bile acid synthesis by the liver using cholesterol as well as an upregulation of the liver LDL receptors which enhances clearance of cholesterol and decreases serum LDL cholesterol levels.
In another approach to the reduction of recirculation of bile acids, the ileal bile acid transport system is a putative pharmaceutical target for the treatment of hypercholesterolemia based on an interruption of the enterohepatic circulation with specific transport inhibitors (Kramer, et al, xe2x80x9cIntestinal Bile Acid Absorptionxe2x80x9d The Journal of Biological Chemistry, Vol. 268, No. 24, Issue of August 25, pp. 18035-18046, 1993).
In a series of patent applications, eg Canadian Patent Application Nos. 2,025,294; 2,078,588; 2,085,782; and 2,085,830; and EP Application Nos. 0 379 161; 0 549 967; 0 559 064; and 0 563 731, Hoechst Aktiengesellschaft discloses polymers of various naturally occurring constituents of the enterohepatic circulation system and their derivatives, including bile acid, which inhibit the physiological bile acid transport with the goal of reducing the LDL cholesterol level sufficiently to be effective as pharmaceuticals and, in particular for use as hypocholesterolemic agents.
In vitro bile acid transportinhibition is disclosed to show hypolipidemic activity in The Wellcome Foundation Limited disclosure of the world patent application number WO 93/16055 for xe2x80x9cHypolipidemic Benzothiazepine Compoundsxe2x80x9d.
Selected benzothiepines are disclosed in world patent application number WO93/321146 for numerous uses including fatty acid metabolism and coronary vascular diseases.
Other selected benzothiepines are known for use as hypolipaemic and hypocholesterolaemic agents, especially for the treatment or prevention of atherosclerosis as disclosed by application Nos. EP 508425, FR 2661676, and WO 92/18462, each of which is limited by an amide bonded to the carbon adjacent the phenyl ring of the fused bicyclo benzothiepine ring.
The above references show continuing efforts to find safe, effective agents for the prophylaxis and treatment of hyperlipidemic diseases and their usefulness as hypocholesterolemic agents.
Additionally selected benzothiepines are disclosed for use in various disease states not within the present invention utility. These are EP 568 898A as abstracted by Derwent Abstract No. 93-351589; WO 89/1477/A as abstracted in Derwent Abstract No. 89-370688; U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,891 abstracted in Derwent 50701R-B; U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,370, U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,144; U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,446 abstracted in Derwent Abstr. No. 65860T-B and WO 92/18462.
The present invention furthers such efforts by providing novel benzothiepines, pharmaceutical compositions, and methods of use therefor.
Accordingly, among its various apects, the present invention provides compounds of formula (I): 
wherein:
q is an integer from 1 to 4;
n is an integer from 0 to 2;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, dialkylamino, alkylthio, (polyalkyl)aryl, and cycloalkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, dialkylamino, alkylthio, (polyalkyl)aryl, and cycloalkyl optionally are substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R10RwAxe2x88x92, SR9, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92. P+R9R10R11Axe2x88x92, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, CO2R9, CN, halogen, oxo, and CONR9R10,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkylaryl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, (polyalkyl)aryl, and cycloalkyl optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or phenylene,
wherein R9, R10, and Rw are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, acyl, heterocycle, ammoniumalkyl, arylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carboxyheteroaryl, carboxyheterocycle, carboalkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkylamino, heteroarylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and alkylammoniumalkyl; or
R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form C3-C10cycloalkyl;
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, acyloxy, aryl, heterocycle, OR9, NR9R10, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, and SO3R9, wherein R9 and R10 are as defined above; or
R3 and R4 together form xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90NOR11, xe2x95x90S, xe2x95x90NNR11R12, xe2x95x90NR9, or xe2x95x90CR11R12,
wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkenylalkyl, alkynylalkyl, heterocycle, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cyanoalkyl, OR9, NR9R10, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, CO2R9, CN, halogen, oxo, and CONR9R10, wherein R9 and R10 are as defined above, provided that both R3 and R4 cannot be OH, NH2, and SH, or
R11 and R12 together with the nitrogen or carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring;
R5 and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, quaternary heterocycle, OR9, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, and SO3R9,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl can be substituted with one or more substituent groups independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, NR13C(O)R14, NR13C(O)NR14R15, NR13CO2R14, OC(O)R13, OC(O)NR13R14, NR13SOR14, NR13SO2R14, NR13SONR14R15, NR13SO2NR14R15, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92,
wherein:
Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion and M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation,
said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR7, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8, and
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene, and R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylarylalkyl, alkylheteroarylalkyl, alkylheterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, heterocyclylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, quaternary heterocyclylalkyl, quaternary heteroarylalkyl, alkylammoniumalkyl, and carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, arylalkyl, heterocycle, and polyalkyl optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, PR9, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, P(O)R9, phenylene, carbohydrate, amino acid, peptide, or polypeptide, and
R13, R14, and R15 are optionally substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, sulfo, carboxy, alkyl, carboxyalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, sulfoalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, quaternary heterocyclylalkyl, quaternary heteroarylalkyl, guanidinyl, OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10, SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, P+R9R10R11Axe2x88x92, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92, and C(O)OM,
wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the substituents constituting R9 and M; or
R13 and R14, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocycle that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy and quaternary salts; or
R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a cyclic ring; and
R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl; and
one or more Rx are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, acyloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, halogen, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, polyether, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, S(O)2R13, SO3R13, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, NR14C(O)R13, C(O)NR13R14, NR14C(O)R13, C(O)OM, COR13, OR18, S(O)nNR18, NR13R18, NR18OR14, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, and carbohydrate,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, polyalkyl, heterocycle, acyloxy, arylalkyl, haloalkyl, polyether, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl can be further substituted with OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10, SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or C(O)OM, and
wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of acyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, arylalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, alkyl,
wherein acyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, arylalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, alkyl, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl optionally are substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10, SO3R9, SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17 and C(O)OM,
wherein in Rx, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR13, N+R13R14Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R13Axe2x88x92, PR13, P(O)R13, P+R13R14Axe2x88x92, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, carbohydrate, polyether, or polyalkyl,
wherein in said polyalkyl, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, and carbohydrate, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, PR9, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or P(O)R9;
wherein quaternary heterocycle and quaternary heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92,
provided that both R5 and R6 cannot be hydrogen, OH, or SH and when R5 is OH, R1, R2, R3, R4, R7 and R8, cannot be all hydrogen;
provided that when R5 or R6 is phenyl, only one of R1 or R2 is H;
provided that when q=1 and Rx is styryl, anilido, or anilinocarbonyl, only one of R5 or R6 is alkyl;
provided that when n is 1, R1, R3, R7, and R8 are hydrogen, R2 is hydrogen, alkyl or aryl, R4 is unsubstituted amino or amino substituted with one or more alkyl or aryl radicals, and R5 is hydrogen, alkyl or aryl, then R6 is other than hydroxy; or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof.
Preferably, R5 and R6 can independently be selected from the group consisting of H, aryl, heterocycle, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl,
wherein said aryl, heteroaryl, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl can be substituted with one or more substituent groups independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, NR13C(O)R14, NR13C(O)NR14R15, NR13CO2R14, OC(O)R13, OC(O)NR13R14, NR13SOR14, NR13SO2R14, NR13SONR14R15, NR13SO2NR14R15, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR7, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8.
More preferably, R5 or R6 has the formula:
xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94(Ry)t
wherein:
t is an integer from 0 to 5;
Ar is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, thiophenyl, pyridyl, piperazinyl, piperonyl, pyrrolyl, naphthyl, furanyl, anthracenyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinoxalinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, isothiazolyl, indolyl, benzoimidazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, and benzoisothiazolyl; and
one or more Ry are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, NR13C(O)R14, NR13C(O)NR14R15, NR13CO2R14, OC(O)R13, OC(O)NR13R14, NR13SOR14, NR13SO2R14, NR13SONR14R15, NR13SO2NR14R15, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92,
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR7, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8, and
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene.
Most preferably, R5 or R6 has the formula (II): 
Another embodiment of the invention is further directed to compounds of Formula I wherein at least one or more of the following conditions exist:
(1) R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl. Preferably, R1, and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of C1-6 alkyl. More preferably, R1 and R2 are the same C1-6 alkyl. Still more preferably, R1 and R2 are n-butyl; and/or
(2) R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and OR9 wherein R9 is defined as set forth above. Preferably, R3 is hydrogen and R4 is OR9. Still more preferably, R3 is hydrogen and R4 is hydroxy; and/or
(3) R5 is substituted aryl. Preferably, R5 is substituted phenyl. More preferably, R5 is phenyl substituted with a radical selected from the group consisting of OR13, NR13C(O)R14, NR13C(O)NR14R15, NR13CO2R14, OC(O)R13, OC(O)NR13R14, NR13SOR14, NR13SO2R14, NR13SONR14R15, and NR13SO2NR14R15 wherein R13, R14 and R15 are as set forth above. Still more preferably, R5 is phenyl substituted with OR13. Still more preferably, R5 is phenyl substituted at the para or meta position with OR13, wherein R13 comprises a quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl or substituted amino; and/or
(4) R6 is hydrogen; and/or
(5) R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl. Preferably, R1, and R2 are independently selected from the group C1-6 alkyl. Still more preferably, R1 and R2 are hydrogen; and/or
(6) Rx is selected from the group consisting of OR13 and NR13R14. Preferably, Rx is selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, amino, alkylamino and dialkylamino. Still more preferably, Rx is selected from the group consisting of methoxy and dimethylamino.
Another embodiment of the invention is further directed to compounds of formula 1: 
wherein:
q is an integer from 1 to 4;
n is an integer from 0 to 2;
R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, dialkylamino, alkylthio, (polyalkyl)aryl, and cycloalkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, dialkylamino, alkylthio, (polyalkyl)aryl, and cycloalkyl optionally are substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R10RwAxe2x88x92, SR9, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92. P+R9R10R11Axe2x88x92, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, CO2R9, CN, halogen, oxo, and CONR9R10,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkylaryl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, (polyalkyl)aryl, and cycloalkyl optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or phenylene,
wherein R9, R10, and Rw are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, acyl, heterocycle, ammoniumalkyl, arylalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carboxyheteroaryl, carboxyheterocycle, carboalkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkylamino, heteroarylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, and alkylammoniumalkyl; or
R1 and R2 taken together with the carbon to which they are attached form C3-C10cycloalkyl;
R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, acyloxy, aryl, heterocycle, OR9, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, and SO3R9, wherein R9 and R10 are as defined above; or
R3 and R4 together form xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90NOR11, xe2x95x90S, xe2x95x90NNR11R12, xe2x95x90NR9, or xe2x95x90CR11R12,
wherein R11 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, arylalkyl, alkenylalkyl, alkynylalkyl, heterocycle, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cyanoalkyl, OR9, NR9R10, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, CO2R9, CN, halogen, oxo, and CONR9R10, wherein R9 and R10 are as defined above, provided that both R3 and R4 cannot be OH, NH2, and SH, or
R11 and R12 together with the nitrogen or carbon atom to which they are attached form a cyclic ring;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, quaternary heterocycle, OR9, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, and SO3R9,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl can be substituted with one or more substituent groups independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, NR13C(O)R14, NR13C(O)NR14R15, NR13CO2R14, OC(O)R13, OC(O)NR13R14, NR13SOR14, NR13SO2R14, NR13SONR14R15, NR13SO2NR14R15, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92,
wherein:
Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion and M is a pharmaceutically acceptable cation,
said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR7, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8, and
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene, and R13, R14, and R15 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, arylalkyl, alkylarylalkyl, alkylheteroarylalkyl, alkylheterocyclylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, heterocyclylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, quaternary heterocyclylalkyl, quaternary heteroarylalkyl, alkylammoniumalkyl, and carboxyalkylaminocarbonylalkyl,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, arylalkyl, heterocycle, and polyalkyl optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, PR9, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, P(O)R9, phenylene, carbohydrate, amino acid, peptide, or polypeptide, and
R13, R14, and R15 are optionally substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, sulfo, carboxy, alkyl, carboxyalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, sulfoalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, quaternary heterocyclylalkyl, quaternary heteroarylalkyl, guanidinyl, OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10, SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, P+R9R10R11Axe2x88x92, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92, and C(O)OM,
wherein R16 and R17 are independently selected from the substituents constituting R9 and M; or
R13 and R14, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached form a mono- or polycyclic heterocycle that is optionally substituted with one or more radicals selected from the group consisting of oxo, carboxy and quaternary salts; or
R14 and R15, together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, form a cyclic ring; and
R6 is hydroxy; and
R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl; and
one or more Rx are independently selected from the group consisting of H, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, acyloxy, aryl, arylalkyl, halogen, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, polyether, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, S(O)2R13, SO3R13, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, NR14C(O)R13, C(O)NR13R14, NR14C(O)R13, C(O)OM, COR13, OR18, S(O)nNR18, NR13R18, NR18OR14, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, and carbohydrate,
wherein alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, polyalkyl, heterocycle, acyloxy, arylalkyl, haloalkyl, polyether, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl can be further substituted with OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10, SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, P+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, S+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or C(O)OM, and
wherein R18 is selected from the group consisting of acyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, arylalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, alkyl,
wherein acyl, arylalkoxycarbonyl, arylalkyl, heterocycle, heteroaryl, alkyl, quaternary heterocycle, and quaternary heteroaryl optionally are substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of OR9, NR9R10, N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92, SR9, S(O)R9, SO2R9, SO3R9, oxo, CO2R9, CN, halogen, CONR9R10, SO3R9, SO2OM, SO2NR9R10, PO(OR16)OR17, and C(O)OM,
wherein in Rx, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR13, N+R13R14Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R13Axe2x88x92, PR13, P(O)R13, P+R13R14Axe2x88x92, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, carbohydrate, polyether, or polyalkyl,
wherein in said polyalkyl, phenylene, amino acid, peptide, polypeptide, and carbohydrate, one or more carbons are optionally replaced by O, NR9, N+R9R10Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R9Axe2x88x92, PR9, P+R9R10Axe2x88x92, or P(O)R9;
wherein quaternary heterocycle and quaternary heteroaryl are optionally substituted with one or more groups selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92,
provided that both R5 and R6 cannot be hydrogen, OH, or SH;
provided that when R5 is phenyl, only one of R1 or R2 is H; or
a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate, or prodrug thereof.
The invention is further directed to a compound selected from among: 
wherein R19 is selected from the group consisting of alkane diyl, alkene diyl, alkyne diyl, polyalkane diyl, alkoxy diyl, polyether diyl, polyalkoxy diyl, carbohydrate, amino acid, peptide, and polypeptide, wherein alkane diyl, alkene diyl, alkyne diyl, polyalkane diyl, alkoxy diyl, polyether diyl, polyalkoxy diyl, carbohydrate, amino acid, peptide, and polypeptide can optionally have one or more carbon atoms replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8, S, SO, SO2, S+R7R8, PR7, P+R7R8, phenylene, heterocycle, quatarnary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, or aryl,
wherein alkane diyl, alkene diyl, alkyne diyl, polyalkane diyl, alkoxy diyl, polyether diyl, polyalkoxy diyl, carbohydrate, amino acid, peptide, and polypeptide can be substituted with one or more substituent groups independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, R13, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92;
wherein R19 further comprises functional linkages by which R19 is bonded to R20, R21, or R22 in the compounds of Formulae DII and DIII, and R23 in the compounds of Formula DIII. Each of R20, R21, or R22 and R23 comprises a benzothiepine moiety as described above that is therapeutically effective in inhibiting ileal bile acid transport.
The invention is also directed to a compound selected from among Formula DI, Formula DII and Formula DIII in which each of R20, R21, R22 and R23 comprises a benzothiepine moiety corresponding to the Formula: 
or: 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, Rx, q, and n are as defined in Formula I as described above, and R55 is either a covalent bond or arylene.
In compounds of Formula DIV, it is particularly preferred that each of R20, R21, and R22 in Formulae DII and DIII, and R23 in Formula DIII, be bonded at its 7- or 8-position to R19. In compounds of Formula DIVA, it is particularly preferred that R55 comprise a phenylene moiety bonded at a m- or p-carbon thereof to R19.
Examples of Formula DI include: 
In any of the dimeric or multimeric structures discussed immediately above, benzothiepine compounds of the present invention can be used alone or in various combinations.
In any of the compounds of the present invention, R1 and R2 can be ethyl/butyl or butyl/butyl.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for the prophylaxis or treatment of a disease or condition for which a bile acid transport inhibitor is indicated, such as a hyperlipidemic condition, for example, atherosclerosis. Such compositions comprise any of the compounds disclosed above, alone or in combination, in an amount effective to reduce bile acid levels in the blood, or to reduce transport thereof across digestive system membranes, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, excipient, or diluent.
In a further aspect, the present invention also provides a method of treating a disease or condition in mammals, including humans, for which a bile acid transport inhibitor is indicated, comprising administering to a patient in need thereof a compound of the present invention in an effective amount in unit dosage form or in divided doses.
In yet a further aspect, the present invention also provides processes for the preparation of compounds of the present invention.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided below. However, it should be understood that the following detailed dscription and examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will beomce apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The following detailed description is provided to aid those skilled in the art in practicing the present invention. Even so, this detailed description should not be construed to unduly limit the present invention as modifications and variations in the emobodiments discussed herein can be made by those of ordinary skill in the art without departing from the spirit or scope of the present inventive discovery.
The contents of each of the references cited herein, including the contents of the references cited within these primary references, are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Definitions
In order to aid the reader in understanding the following detailed description, the following definitions are provided:
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenyl,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d unless otherwise noted are each straight chain or branched chain hydrocarbons of from one to twenty carbons for alkyl or two to twenty carbons for alkenyl and alkynyl in the present invention and therefore mean, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl or hexyl and ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, pentenyl, or hexenyl and ethynyl, propynyl, butynyl, pentynyl, or hexynyl respectively and isomers thereof.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d means a fully unsaturated mono- or multi-ring carbocyle, including, but not limited to, substituted or unsubstituted phenyl, naphthyl, or anthracenyl.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclexe2x80x9d means a saturated or unsaturated mono- or multi-ring carbocycle wherein one or more carbon atoms can be replaced by N, S, P, or O. This includes, for example, the following structures: 
wherein Z, Zxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x3 or Zxe2x80x3xe2x80x2 is C, S, P, O, or N, with the proviso that one of Z, Zxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x3 or Zxe2x80x3xe2x80x2 is other than carbon, but is not O or S when attached to another Z atom by a double bond or when attached to another O or S atom. Furthermore, the optional substituents are understood to be attached to Z, Zxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x3 or Zxe2x80x3xe2x80x2 only when each is C.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d means a fully unsaturated heterocycle.
In either xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroaryl,xe2x80x9d the point of attachment to the molecule of interest can be at the heteroatom or elsewhere within the ring.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heterocyclexe2x80x9d means a heterocycle in which one or more of the heteroatoms, for example, O, N, S, or P, has such a number of bonds that it is positively charged. The point of attachment of the quaternary heterocycle to the molecule of interest can be at a heteroatom or elsewhere.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heteroarylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl in which one or more of the heteroatoms, for example, O, N, S, or P, has such a number of bonds that it is positively charged. The point of attachment of the quaternary heteryaryl to the molecule of interest can be at a heteroatom or elsewhere.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means a fluoro, chloro, bromo or iodo group.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d means alkyl substituted with one or more halogens.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d means a mono- or multi-ringed carbocycle wherein each ring contains three to ten carbon atoms, and wherein any ring can contain one or more double or triple bonds. Examples include radicals such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloalkenyl, and cycloheptyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d additionally encompasses spiro systems wherein the cycloalkyl ring has a carbon ring atom in common with the seven-membered heterocyclic ring of the benzothiepine.
The term xe2x80x9cdiylxe2x80x9d means a diradical moiety wherein said moiety has two points of attachment to molecules of interest.
The term xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d means a doubly bonded oxygen.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyalkylxe2x80x9d means a branched or straight hydrocarbon chain having a molecular weight up to about 20,000, more preferably up to about 10,000, most preferably up to about 5,000.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyetherxe2x80x9d means a polyalkyl wherein one or more carbons are replaced by oxygen, wherein the polyether has a molecular weight up to about 20,000, more preferably up to about 10,000, most preferably up to about 5,000.
The term xe2x80x9cpolyalkoxyxe2x80x9d means a polymer of alkylene oxides, wherein the polyalkoxy has a molecular weight up to about 20,000, more preferably up to about 10,000, most preferably up to about 5,000.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloaklylidenexe2x80x9d means a mono- or multi-ringed carbocycle wherein a carbon within the ring structure is doubly bonded to an atom which is not within the ring structures.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbohydratexe2x80x9d means a mono-, di-, tri-, or polysaccharide wherein the polysaccharide can have a molecular weight of up to about 20,000, for example, hydroxypropyl-methylcellulose or chitosan.
The term xe2x80x9cpeptidexe2x80x9d means polyamino acid containing up to about 100 amino acid units.
The term xe2x80x9cpolypeptidexe2x80x9d means polyamino acid containing from about 100 amino acid units to about 1000 amino acid units, more preferably from about 100 amino acid units to about 750 amino acid units, most preferably from about 100 amino acid units to about 500 amino acid units.
The term xe2x80x9calkylammoniumalkylxe2x80x9d means a NH2 group or a mono-, di- or tri-substituted amino group, any of which is bonded to an alkyl wherein said alkyl is bonded to the molecule of interest.
The term xe2x80x9ctriazolylxe2x80x9d includes all positional isomers. In all other heterocycles and heteroaryls which contain more than one ring heteroatom and for which isomers are possible, such isomers are included in the definition of said heterocycles and heteroaryls.
The term xe2x80x9csulfoxe2x80x9d means a sulfo group, xe2x80x94SO3H, or its salts.
The term xe2x80x9csulfoalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl group to which a sulfonate group is bonded, wherein said alkyl is bonded to the molecule of interest.
The term xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d means an aryl-substituted alkyl radical such as benzyl. The term xe2x80x9calkylarylalkylxe2x80x9d means an arylalkyl radical that is substituted on the aryl group with one or more alkyl groups.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more heterocycle groups. Preferable heterocyclylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower heterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more heterocycle groups attached to an alkyl radical having one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more heteroaryl groups. Preferable heteroarylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more heteroaryl groups attached to an alkyl radical having one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more quaternary heterocycle groups. Preferable quaternary heterocyclylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower quaternary heterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more quaternary heterocycle groups attached to an alkyl radical having one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cquaternary heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more quaternary heteroaryl groups. Preferable quaternary heteroarylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower quaternary heteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more quaternary heteroaryl groups attached to an alkyl radical having one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkylheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d means a heteroarylalkyl radical that is substituted with one or more alkyl groups. Preferable alkylheteroarylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylheteroarylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals with alkyl portions having one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d an alkyl radical which is attached to the remainder of the molecule by oxygen, such as a methoxy radical. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, iso-propoxy, butoxy and tert-butoxy.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d means the carboxy group, xe2x80x94CO2H, or its salts.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more carboxy groups. Preferable carboxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more carboxy groups attached to an alkyl radical having one to six carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyheterocyclexe2x80x9d means a heterocycle radical that is substituted with one or more carboxy groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyheteroarylxe2x80x9d means a heteroaryl radical that is substituted with one or more carboxy groups.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d means an alkyl radical that is substituted with one or more alkoxycarbonyl groups. Preferable carboalkoxyalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower carboalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one or more alkoxycarbonyl groups attached to an alkyl radical having one to six carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylaminoxe2x80x9d means an amino radical that is mono- or di-substituted with carboxyalkyl. Preferably, the carboxyalkyl substituent is a xe2x80x9clower carboxyalkylxe2x80x9d radical wherein the carboxy group is attached to an alkyl radical having one to six carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cactive compoundxe2x80x9d means a compound of the present invention which inhibits transport of bile acids.
When used in combination, for example xe2x80x9calkylarylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkyl,xe2x80x9d the individual terms listed above have the meaning indicated above.
The term xe2x80x9ca bile acid transport inhibitorxe2x80x9d means a compound capable of inhibiting absorption of bile acids from the intestine into the circulatory system of a mammal, such as a human. This includes increasing the fecal excretion of bile acids, as well as reducing the blood plasma or serum concentrations of cholesterol and cholesterol ester, and more specifically, reducing LDL and VLDL cholesterol. Conditions or diseases which benefit from the prophylaxis or treatment by bile acid transport inhibition include, for example, a hyperlipidemic condition such as atherosclerosis.
Compounds
The compounds of the present invention can have at least two asymmetrical carbon atoms, and therefore include racemates and stereoisomers, such as diastereomers and enantiomers, in both pure form and in admixture. Such stereoisomers can be prepared using conventional techniques, either by reacting enantiomeric starting materials, or by separating isomers of compounds of the present invention.
Isomers may include geometric isomers, for example cis isomers or trans isomers across a double bond. All such isomers are contemplated among the compounds of the present invention.
The compounds of the present invention also include tautomers.
The compounds of the present invention as discussed below include their salts, solvates and prodrugs.
Compound Syntheses
The starting materials for use in the preparation of the compounds of the invention are known or can be prepared by conventional methods known to a skilled person or in an analogous manner to processes described in the art.
Generally, the compounds of the present invention can be prepared by the procedures described below.
For example, as shown in Scheme I, reaction of aldehyde II with formaldehyde and sodium hydroxide yields the hydroxyaldehyde III which is converted to mesylate IV with methansulfonyl chloride and triethylamine similar to the procedure described in Chem. Ber. 98, 728-734 (1965). Reaction of mesylate IV with thiophenol V, prepared by the procedure described in WO 93/16055, in the presence of triethylamine yields keto-aldehyde VI which can be cyclized with the reagent, prepared from zinc and titanium trichloride in refluxing ethylene glycol dimethyl ether (DME), to give a mixture of 2,3-dihydrobenzothiepine VII and two racemic steroisomers of benzothiepin-(5H)-4-one VIII when R1 and R2 are nonequivalent. Oxidation of VII with 3 equivalents of m-chloro-perbenzoic acid (MCPBA) gives isomeric sulfone-epoxides IX which upon hydrogenation with palladium on carbon as the catalyst yield a mixture of four racemic stereoisomers of 4-hydroxy-2,3,4,5-tetrahydrobenzothiepine-1,1-dioxides X and two racemic stereoisomers of 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-benzothiepine-1,1-dioxides XI when R1 and R2 are nonequivalent.
Optically active compounds of the present invention can be prepared by using optically active starting material III or by resolution of compounds X with optical resolution agents well known in the art as described in J. Org. Chem., 39, 3904 (1974), ibid., 42, 2781 (1977), and ibid., 44, 4891 (1979). 
Alternatively, keto-aldehyde VI where R2 is H can be prepared by reaction of thiophenol V with a 2-substituted acrolein. 
Benzothiepin-(5H)-4-one VIII can be oxidized with MCPBA to give the benzothiepin-(5H)-4-one-1,1-dioxide XII which can be reduced with sodium borohydride to give four racemic stereoisomers of X. The two stereoisomers of X, Xa and Xb, having the OH group and R5 on the opposite sides of the benzothiepine ring can be converted to the other two isomers of X, Xc and Xd, having the OH group and R5 on the same side of the benzothiepine ring by reaction in methylene chloride with 40-50% sodium hydroxide in the presence of a phase transfer catalyst (PTC). The transformation can also be carried out with potassium t-butoxide in THF. 
The compounds of the present invention where R5 is OR, NRRxe2x80x2 and S(O)nR and R4 is hydroxy can be prepared by reaction of epoxide IX where R5 is H with thiol, alcohol, and amine in the presence of a base. 
Another route to Xc and Xd of the present invention is shown in Scheme 2. Compound VI is oxidized to compound XIII with two equivalent of m-chloroperbenzoic acid. Hydrogenolysis of compound XIII with palladium on carbon yields compound XIV which can be cyclized with either potassium t-butoxide or sodium hydroxide under phase transfer conditions to a mixture of Xc and Xd. Separation of Xc and Xd can be accomplished by either HPLC or fractional crystallization.
The thiophenols XVIII and V used in the present invention can also be prepared according to the Scheme 3. Alkylation of phenol XV with an arylmethyl chloride in a nonpolar solvent according to the procedure in J. Chem. Soc., 2431-2432 (1958) gives the ortho substituted phenol XVI. The phenol XVI can be converted to the thiophenol XVIII via the thiocarbamate XVII by the procedure described in J. Org. Chem., 31, 3980 (1966). The phenol XVI is first reacted with dimethyl thiocarbamoyl chloride and triethylamine to give thiocarbamate XVII which is thermally rearranged at 200-300xc2x0 C., and the rearranged product is hydrolyzed with sodium hydroxide to yield the thiophenol XVIII. Similarly, Thiophenol V can also be prepared from 2-acylphenol XIX via the intermediate thiocarbamate XX. 
Scheme 4 shows another route to benzothiepine-1,1-dioxides Xc and Xd starting from the thiophenol XVIII. Compound XVIII can be reacted with mesylate IV to give the sulfide-aldehyde XXI. Oxidation of XXI with two equivalents of MCPBA yields the sulfone-aldehyde XIV which can be cyclized with potassium t-butoxide to a mixture of Xc and Xd. Cyclyzation of sulfide-aldehyde with potassium t-butoxide also gives a mixture of benzothiepine XXIIc and XXIId. 
Examples of amine- and hydroxylamine-containing compounds of the present invention can be prepared as shown in Scheme 5 and Scheme 6. 2-Chloro-4-nitrobenzophenone is reduced with triethylsilane and trifluoromethane sulfonic acid to 2-chloro-4-nitrodiphenylmethane 32. Reaction of 32 with lithium sulfide followed by reacting the resulting sulfide with mesylate IV gives sulfide-aldehyde XXIII. Oxidation of XXIII with 2 equivalents of MCPBA yields sulfone-aldehyde XXIV which can be reduced by hydrogenation to the hydroxylamine XXV. Protecting the hydroxylamine XXV with di-t-butyldicarbonate gives the N,O-di-(t-butoxycarbonyl)hydroxylamino derivative XXVI. Cyclization of XXVI with potassium t-butoxide and removal of the t-butoxycarbonyl protecting group gives a mixture of hydroxylamino derivatives XXVIIc and XXVIId. The primary amine XXXIIIc and XXXIIId derivatives can also be prepared by further hydrogenation of XXIV or XXVIIc and XXVIId. 
In Scheme 6, reduction of the sulfone-aldehyde XXV with hydrogen followed by reductive alkylation of the resulting amino derivative with hydrogen and an aldehyde catalyzed by palladium on carbon in the same reaction vessel yields the substituted amine derivative XXVIII. Cyclization of XXVIII with potassium t-butoxide yields a mixture of substituted amino derivatives of this invention XXIXc and XXIXd. 
Scheme 7 describes one of the methods of introducing a substituent to the aryl ring at the 5-position of benzothiepine. Iodination of 5-phenyl derivative XXX with iodine catalyzed by mercuric triflate gives the iodo derivative XXXI, which upon palladium-catalyzed carbonylation in an alcohol yields the carboxylate XXXII. Hydrolysis of the carboxylate and derivatization of the resulting acid to acid derivatives are well known in the art. 
Abbreviations used in the foregoing description have the following meanings:
THFxe2x80x94tetrahydrofuran
PTCxe2x80x94phase transfer catalyst
Aliquart 336xe2x80x94methyltricaprylylammonium chloride
MCPBAxe2x80x94m-chloroperbenzoic acid
Celitexe2x80x94a brand of diatomaceous earth filtering aid
DMFxe2x80x94dimethylformamide
DMExe2x80x94ethylene glycol dimethyl ether
BOCxe2x80x94t-butoxycarbonyl group
Mexe2x80x94methyl
Etxe2x80x94ethyl
Buxe2x80x94butyl
EtOAcxe2x80x94ethyl acetate
Et2Oxe2x80x94diethyl ether
CH2Cl2xe2x80x94methylene chloride
MgSO4xe2x80x94magnesium sulfate
NaOHxe2x80x94sodium hydroxide
CH3OHxe2x80x94methanol
HClxe2x80x94hydrochloric acid
NaClxe2x80x94sodium chloride
NaHxe2x80x94sodium hydride
LAHxe2x80x94lithium aluminum hydride
LiOHxe2x80x94lithium hydroxide
Na2SO3xe2x80x94sodium sulfite
NaHCO3xe2x80x94sodium bicarbonate
DMSOxe2x80x94dimethylsulfoxide
KOSiMe3xe2x80x94potassium trimethylsilanolate
PEGxe2x80x94polyethylene glycol
MSxe2x80x94mass spectrometry
HRMSxe2x80x94high resolution mass spectrometry
ESxe2x80x94electrospray
NMRxe2x80x94nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy
GCxe2x80x94gas chromatography
MPLCxe2x80x94medium pressure liquid chromatography
HPLCxe2x80x94high pressure liquid chromatography
RPHPLCxe2x80x94reverse phase high pressure liquid chromatography
RTxe2x80x94room temperature
h or hrxe2x80x94hour(s)
minxe2x80x94minute(s)
xe2x80x9cEnantiomerically-enrichedxe2x80x9d (e.e.) means that one enantiomer or set of diastereomers preponderates over the complementary enantiomer or set of diastereomers. Enantiomeric enrichment of a mixture of enantiomers is calculated by dividing the concentration of the preponderating enantiomer by the concentration of the other enantiomer, multiplying the dividend by 100, and expressing the result as a percent. Enantiomeric enrichment can be from about 1% to about 100%, preferably from about 10% to about 100%, and more preferably from about 20% to 100%.
R1 and R2 can be selected from among substituted and unsubstituted C1 to C10 alkyl wherein the substituent(s) can be selected from among alkylcarbonyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, and nitrogen-containing heterocycles joined to the C1 to C10 alkyl through an ether linkage Substituents at the 3-carbon can include ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, isobutyl, isopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2C(xe2x95x90O)C2H5, xe2x80x94CH2OC2H5, and xe2x80x94CH2O-(4-picoline). Ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, and isobutyl are preferred. In certain particularly preferred compounds of the present invention, substituents R1 and R2 are identical, for example n-butyl/n-butyl, so that the compound is achiral at the 3-carbon. Eliminating optical isomerism at the 3-carbon simplifies the selection, synthesis, separation, and quality control of the compound used as an ileal bile acid transport inhibitor. In both compounds having a chiral 3-carbon and those having an achiral 3-carbon, substituents (Rx) on the benzo-ring can include hydrogen, aryl, alkyl, hydroxy, halo, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, (N)-hydroxy-carbonylalkyl amine, haloalkylthio, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsufonyl, amino, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, (N)-alkoxycarbamoyl, (N)-aryloxycarbamoyl, (N)-aralkyloxycarbamoyl, trialkylammonium (especially with a halide counterion), (N)-amido, (N)-alkylamido, -N-alkylamido, -N,N-dialkylamido, (N)-haloalkylamido, (N)-sulfonamido, (N)-alkylsulfonamido, (N)-haloalkylsulfonamido, carboxyalkyl-amino, trialkylammonium salt, (N)-carbamic acid, alkyl or benzyl ester, N-acylamine, hydroxylamine, haloacylamine, carbohydrate, thiophene a trialkyl ammonium salt having a carboxylic acid or hydroxy substituent on one or more of the alkyl substituents, an alkylene bridge having a quaternary ammonium salt substituted thereon, xe2x80x94[O(CH2)w]xxe2x80x94X where x is 2 to 12, w is 2 or 3 and X is a halo or a quaternary ammonium salt, and (N)-nitrogen containing heterocycle wherein the nitrogen of said heterocycle is optionally quaternized. Among the preferred species which may constitute Rx are methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, methylthio, iodo, bromo, fluoro, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylthio, amino, hydroxylamine, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, (N)-benzyloxycarbamoyl, trimethylammonium, Axe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)CH3, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)C5H11, xe2x80x94NHC(xe2x95x90O)C6H13, carboxyethylamino, (N)-morpholinyl, (N)-azetidinyl, (N)-N-methylazetidinium Axe2x88x92, (N)-pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolyl, (N)-N-methylpyridinium Axe2x88x92, (N)-N-methylmorpholinium Axe2x88x92, and N-Nxe2x80x2-methylpiperazinyl, (N)-bromomethylamido, (N)-N-hexylamino, thiophene, xe2x80x94N+(CH3)2CO2H Ixe2x88x92, xe2x80x94NCH3CH2CO2H, xe2x80x94(N)-Nxe2x80x2-dimethylpiperazinium Ixe2x88x92, (N)-t-butyloxycarbamoyl, (N)-methylsulfonamido, (N)Nxe2x80x2-methylpyrrolidinium, and xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)3I, where Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion. The benzo ring is can be mono-substituted at the 6, 7 or 8 position, or disubstituted at the 7- and -8 positions. Also included are the 6,7,8-trialkoxy compounds, for example the 6,7,8-trimethoxy compounds. A variety of other substituents can be advantageously present on the 6, 7, 8, and/or 9-positions of the benzo ring, including, for example, guanidinyl, cycloalkyl, carbohydrate (e.g., a 5 or 6 carbon monosaccharide), peptide, and quaternary ammonium salts linked to the ring via poly(oxyalkylene) linkages, e.g., xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)xxe2x80x94N+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, where x is 2 to 10. Exemplary compounds are those set forth below in Table 1.

In further compounds of the present invention, R5 and R6 are independently selected from among hydrogen and ring-carbon substituted or unsubstituted aryl, thiophene, pyridine, pyrrole, thiazole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyrimidine, morpholine, N-alkylpyridinium, N-alkylpiperazinium, N-alkylmorpholinium, or furan in which the substituent(s) are selected from among halo, hydroxyl, trihaloalkyl, alkoxy, amino, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, quaternary ammonium salts, a C1 to C4 alkylene bridge having a quaternary ammonium salt substituted thereon, alkoxycarbonyl, aryloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy and arylcarbonyloxy, (O,O)-dioxyalkylene,
xe2x80x94[O(CH2)w]xX where x is 2 to 12, w is 2 or 3 and X comprises halo or a quaternary ammonium salt, thiophene, pyridine, pyrrole, thiazole, imidazole, pyrazole, or furan. The aryl group of R5 or R6 is preferably phenyl, phenylene, or benzene triyl, i.e., may be unsubstituted, mono-substituted, or di-substituted. Among the species which may constitute the substituents on the aryl ring of R5 or R6 are fluoro, chloro, bromo, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, trimethylammonium (preferably with an iodide or chloride counterion), methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, formyl, acetyl, propanoyl, (N)-hexyldimethylammonium, hexylenetrimethylammonium, tri(oxyethylene)iodide, and tetra(oxyethylene)trimethyl-ammonium iodide, each substituted at the p-position, the m-position, or both of the aryl ring. Other substituents that can be present on a phenylene, benzene triyl or other aromatic ring include 3,4-dioxymethylene (5-membered ring) and 3,4-dioxyethylene (6-membered ring). Among compounds which have been or can be demonstrated to have desirable ileal bile acid transport inhibiting properties are those in which R5 or R6 is selected from phenyl, p-fluorophenyl, m-fluorophenyl, p-hydroxyphenyl, m-hydroxyphenyl, p-methoxyphenyl, m-methoxyphenyl, p-N,N-dimethylaminophenyl, m-N,N-dimethylaminophenyl, Ixe2x88x92 p-(CH3)3xe2x80x94N+-phenyl, Ixe2x88x92 m-(CH3)3xe2x80x94N+-phenyl, Ixe2x88x92 m-(CH3)3xe2x80x94N+xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)2xe2x80x94O-phenyl, Ixe2x88x92 p-(CH3)3-N+xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)2xe2x80x94O-phenyl, Ixe2x88x92 m-(N,N-dimethylpiperazinium)-(Nxe2x80x2)-CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)2xe2x80x94O-phenyl, 3-methoxy-4-fluorophenyl, thienyl-2-yl, 5-cholorothienyl-2-yl, 3,4-difluorophenyl, Ixe2x88x92 p-(N,N-dimethylpiperazinium)-(Nxe2x80x2)-CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)2xe2x80x94O-phenyl, 3-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl, -4-pyridinyl, 2-pyridinyl, 3-pyridinyl, N-methyl-4-pyridinium, Ixe2x88x92 N-methyl-3-pyridinium, 3,4-dioxymethylenephenyl, 3,4-dioxyethylenephenyl, and p-methoxycarbonylphenyl. Preferred compounds include 3-ethyl-3-butyl and 3-butyl-3-butyl compounds having each of the above preferred R5 substituents in combination with the Rx substituents shown in Table 1. It is particularly preferred that one but not both of R5 and R6 is hydrogen.
It is especially preferred that R4 and R6 be hydrogen, that R3 and R5 not be hydrogen, and that R3 and R5 be oriented in the same direction relative to the plane of the molecule, i.e., both in xcex1- or both in xcex2-configuration. It is further preferred that, where R2 is butyl and R1 is ethyl, then R1 has the same orientation relative to the plane of the molecule as R3 and R5.
Set forth in Table 1A are lists of species of R1/R2, R5/R6 and Rx.
Further preferred compounds of the present invention comprise a care structure having two or more pharmaceutically active benzothiepine structures as described above, covalently bonded to the core moiety via functional linkages. Such active benzothiepine structures preferably comprise: 
where R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R5, R6, R7, R8, X, q and n are as defined above, and R55 is either a covalent bond or arylene.
The core moiety can comprise alkane diyl, alkene diyl, alkyne diyl, polyalkane diyl, alkoxy diyl, polyether diyl, polyalkoxy diyl, carbohydrate, amino acid, and peptide, polypeptide, wherein alkane diyl, alkene diyl, alkyne diyl, polyalkane diyl, alkoxy diyl, polyether diyl, polyalkoxy diyl, carbohydrate, amino acid, and peptide polypeptide, can optionally have one or more carbon replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8, S, SO, SO2, S+R7R8, PR7, P+R7R8, phenylene, heterocycle, quatarnary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, or aryl,
wherein alkane diyl, alkene diyl, alkyne diyl, polyalkane diyl, alkoxy diyl, polyether diyl, polyalkoxy diyl, carbohydrate, amino acid, peptide, and polypeptide can be substituted with one or more substituent groups independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, halogen, oxo, OR13, NR13R14, SR13, S(O)R13, SO2R13, SO3R13, NR13OR14, NR13NR14R15, NO2, CO2R13, CN, OM, SO2OM, SO2NR13R14, C(O)NR13R14, C(O)OM, COR13, P(O)R13R14, P+R13R14R15Axe2x88x92, P(OR13)OR14, S+R13R14Axe2x88x92, and N+R9R11R12Axe2x88x92;
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can be further substituted with one or more substituent groups selected from the group consisting of OR7, NR7R8, SR7, S(O)R7, SO2R7, SO3R7, CO2R7, CN, oxo, CONR7R8, N+R7R8R9Axe2x88x92, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, arylalkyl, quaternary heterocycle, quaternary heteroaryl, P(O)R7R8, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, and P(O)(OR7)OR8, and
wherein said alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, polyalkyl, polyether, aryl, haloalkyl, cycloalkyl, and heterocycle can optionally have one or more carbons replaced by O, NR7, N+R7R8Axe2x88x92, S, SO, SO2, S+R7Axe2x88x92, PR7, P(O)R7, P+R7R8Axe2x88x92, or phenylene.
Exemplary core moieties include: 
wherein:
R25 is selected from the group consisting of C and N, and
R26 and R27 are independently selected from the group consisting of: 
wherein R26, R29, R30 and R31 are independently selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkylaryl, aryl, arylalkyl, cycloalkyl, heterocycle, and heterocycloalkyl,
Axe2x88x92 is a pharmaceutically acceptable anion, and k=1 to 10.
In compounds of Formula DIV, R20, R21, R22 in Formulae DII and DIII, and R23 in Formula DIII can be bonded at any of their 6-, 7-, 8-, or 9-positions to R19. In compounds of Formula DIVA, it is preferred that R55 comprises a phenylene moiety bonded at a m- or p-position thereof to R19.
In another embodiment, a core moiety backbone, R19, as discussed herein in Formulas DII and DIII can be multiply substituted with more than four pendant active benzothiepine units, i.e., R20, R21, R22, and R23 as discussed above, through multiple functional groups within the core moiety backbone. The core moiety backbone unit, R19, can comprise a single core moiety unit, multimers thereof, and multimeric mixtures of the different core moiety units discussed herein, i.e., alone or in combination. The number of individual core moiety backbone units can range from about one to about 100, preferably about one to about 80, more preferably about one to about 50, and even more preferably about one to about 25. The number of points of attachment of similar or different pendant active benzothiepine units within a single core moiety backbone unit can be in the range from about one to about 100, preferably about one to about 80, more preferably about one to about 50, and even more preferably about one to about 25. Such points of attachment can include bonds to C, S, O, N, or P within any of the groups encompassed by the definition of R19.
The more preferred benzothiepine moieties comprising R20, R21, R22 and/or R23 conform to the preferred structures as outlined above for Formula I. The 3-carbon on each benzothiepine moiety can be achiral, and the substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and Rx can be selected from the preferred groups and combinations of substituents as discussed above. The core structures can comprise, for example, poly(exyalkylene) or oligo(oxyalkylene), especially poly- or oligo(exyethylene) or poly- or oligo(oxypropylene).
Dosages, Formulations, and Routes of Administration
The ileal bile acid transport inhibitor compounds of the present invention can be administered for the prophylaxis and treatment of hyperlipidemic diseases or conditions by any means, preferably oral, that produce contact of these compounds with their site of action in the body, for example in the ileum of a mammal, e.g., a human.
For the prophylaxis or treatment of the conditions referred to above, the compounds of the present invention can be used as the compound per se.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts are particularly suitable for medical applications because of their greater aqueous solubility relative to the parent compound. Such salts must clearly have a pharmaceutically acceptable anion or cation. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts of the compounds of the present invention when possible include those derived from inorganic acids, such as hydrochloric, hydrobromic, phosphoric, metaphosphoric, nitric, sulfonic, and sulfuric acids, and organic acids such as acetic, benzenesulfonic, benzoic, citric, ethanesulfonic, fumaric, gluconic, glycolic, isothionic, lactic, lactobionic, maleic, malic, methanesulfonic, succinic, toluenesulfonic, tartaric, and trifluoroacetic acids. The chloride salt is particularly preferred for medical purposes. Suitable pharmaceutically acceptable base salts include ammonium salts, alkali metal salts such as sodium and potassium salts, and alkaline earth salts such as magnesium and calcium salts.
The anions of the definition of Axe2x88x92 in the present invention are, of course, also required to be pharmaceutically acceptable and are also selected from the above list.
The compounds of the present invention can be presented with an acceptable carrier in the form of a pharmaceutical composition. The carrier must, of course, be acceptable in the sense of being compatible with the other ingredients of the composition and must not be deleterious to the recipient. The carrier can be a solid or a liquid, or both, and is preferably formulated with the compound as a unit-dose composition, for example, a tablet, which can contain from 0.05% to 95% by weight of the active compound. Other pharmacologically active substances can also be present, including other compounds of the present invention. The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention can be prepared by any of the well known techniques of pharmacy, consisting essentially of admixing the components.
These compounds can be administered by any conventional means available for use in conjunction with pharmaceuticals, either as individual therapeutic compounds or as a combination of therapeutic compounds.
The amount of compound which is required to achieve the desired biological effect will, of course, depend on a number of factors such as the specific compound chosen, the use for which it is intended, the mode of administration, and the clinical condition of the recipient.
In general, a daily dose can be in the range of from about 0.3 to about 100 mg/kg bodyweight/day, preferably from about 1 mg to about 50 mg/kg bodyweight/day, more preferably from about 3 to about 10 mg/kg bodyweight/day. This total daily dose can be administered to the patient in a single dose, or in proportionate multiple subdoses. Subdoses can be administered 2 to 6 times per day. Doses can be in sustained release form effective to obtain desired results.
Orally administrable unit dose formulations, such as tablets or capsules, can contain, for example, from about 0.1 to about 100 mg of benzothiepine compound, preferably about 1 to about 75 mg of compound, more preferably from about 10 to about 50 mg of compound. In the case of pharmaceutically acceptable salts, the weights indicated above refer to the weight of the benzothiepine ion derived from the salt.
Oral delivery of an ileal bile acid transport inhibitor of the present invention can include formulations, as are well known in the art, to provide prolonged or sustained delivery of the drug to the gastrointestinal tract by any number of mechanisms. These include, but are not limited to, pH sensitive release from the dosage form based on the changing pH of the small intestine, slow erosion of a tablet or capsule, retention in the stomach based on the physical properties of the formulation, bioadhesion of the dosage form to the mucosal lining of the intestinal tract, or enzymatic release of the active drug from the dosage form. The intended effect is to extend the time period over which the active drug molecule is delivered to the site of action (the ileum) by manipulation of the dosage form. Thus, enteric-coated and enteric-coated controlled release formulations are within the scope of the present invention. Suitable enteric coatings include cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinylacetate phthalate, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose phthalate and anionic polymers of methacrylic acid and methacrylic acid methyl ester.
When administered intravenously, the dose can, for example, be in the range of from about 0.1 mg/kg body weight to about 1.0 mg/kg body weight, preferably from about 0.25 mg/kg body weight to about 0.75 mg/kg body weight, more preferably from about 0.4 mg/kg body weight to about 0.6 mg/kg body weight. This dose can be conveniently administered as an infusion of from about 10 ng/kg body weight to about 100 ng/kg body weight per minute. Infusion fluids suitable for this purpose can contain, for example, from about 0.1 ng to about 10 mg, preferably from about 1 ng to about 10 mg per milliliter. Unit doses can contain, for example, from about 1 mg to about 10 g of the compound of the present invention. Thus, ampoules for injection can contain, for example, from about 1 mg to about 100 mg.
Pharmaceutical compositions according to the present invention include those suitable for oral, rectal, topical, buccal (e.g., sublingual), and parenteral (e.g., subcutaneous, intramuscular, intradermal, or intravenous) administration, although the most suitable route in any given case will depend on the nature and severity of the condition being treated and on the nature of the particular compound which is being used. In most cases, the preferred route of administration is oral.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for oral administration can be presented in discrete units, such as capsules, cachets, lozenges, or tablets, each containing a predetermined amount of at least one compound of the present invention; as a powder or granules; as a solution or a suspension in an aqueous or non-aqueous liquid; or as an oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsion. As indicated, such compositions can be prepared by any suitable method of pharmacy which includes the step of bringing into association the active compound(s) and the carrier (which can constitute one or more accessory ingredients). In general, the compositions are prepared by uniformly and intimately admixing the active compound with a liquid or finely divided solid carrier, or both, and then, if necessary, shaping the product. For example, a tablet can be prepared by compressing or molding a powder or granules of the compound, optionally with one or more assessory ingredients. Compressed tablets can be prepared by compressing, in a suitable machine, the compound in a free-flowing form, such as a powder or granules optionally mixed with a binder, lubricant, inert diluent and/or surface active/dispersing agent(s). Molded tablets can be made by molding, in a suitable machine, the powdered compound moistened with an inert liquid diluent.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for buccal (sub-lingual) administration include lozenges comprising a compound of the present invention in a flavored base, usually sucrose, and acacia or tragacanth, and pastilles comprising the compound in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerin or sucrose and acacia.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for parenteral administration conveniently comprise sterile aqueous preparations of a compound of the present invention. These preparations are preferably administered intravenously, although administration can also be effected by means of subcutaneous, intramuscular, or intradermal injection. Such preparations can conveniently be prepared by admixing the compound with water and rendering the resulting solution sterile and isotonic with the blood. Injectable compositions according to the invention will generally contain from 0.1 to 5% w/w of a compound disclosed herein.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for rectal administration are preferably presented as unit-dose suppositories. These can be prepared by admixing a compound of the present invention with one or more conventional solid carriers, for example, cocoa butter, and then shaping the resulting mixture.
Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for topical application to the skin preferably take the form of an ointment, cream, lotion, paste, gel, spray, aerosol, or oil. Carriers which can be used include vaseline, lanoline, polyethylene glycols, alcohols, and combinations of two or more thereof. The active compound is generally present at a concentration of from 0.1 to 15% w/w of the composition, for example, from 0.5 to 2%.
Transdermal administration is also possible. Pharmaceutical compositions suitable for transdermal administration can be presented as discrete patches adapted to remain in intimate contact with the epidermis of the recipient for a prolonged period of time. Such patches suitably contain a compound of the present invention in an optionally buffered, aqueous solution, dissolved and/or dispersed in an adhesive, or dispersed in a polymer. A suitable concentration of the active compound is about 1% to 35%, preferably about 3% to 15%. As one particular possibility, the compound can be delivered from the patch by electrotransport or iontophoresis, for example, as described in Pharmaceutical Research, 3(6), 318 (1986).
In any case, the amount of active ingredient that can be combined with carrier materials to produce a single dosage form to be administered will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular mode of administration.
The solid dosage forms for oral administration including capsules, tablets, pills, powders, and granules noted above comprise one or more compounds of the present invention admixed with at least one inert diluent such as sucrose, lactose, or starch. Such dosage forms may also comprise, as in normal practice, additional substances other than inert diluents, e.g., lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate. In the case of capsules, tablets, and pills, the dosage forms may also comprise buffering agents. Tablets and pills can additionally be prepared with enteric coatings.
Liquid dosage forms for oral administration can include pharmaceutically acceptable emulsions, solutions, suspensions, syrups, and elixirs containing inert diluents commonly used in the art, such as water. Such compositions may also comprise adjuvants, such as wetting agents, emulsifying and suspending agents, and sweetening, flavoring, and perfuming agents.
Injectable preparations, for example, sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspensions may be formulated according to the known art using suitable dispersing or setting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a nontoxic parenterally acceptable diluent or solvent, for example, as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution, and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid find use in the preparation of injectables.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers encompass all the foregoing and the like.
Treatment Regimen
The dosage regimen to prevent, give relief from, or ameliorate a disease condition having hyperlipemia as an element of the disease, e.g., atherosclerosis, or to protect against or treat further high cholesterol plasma or blood levels with the compounds and/or compositions of the present invention is selected in accordance with a variety of factors. These include the type, age, weight, sex, diet, and medical condition of the patient, the severity of the disease, the route of administration, pharmacological considerations such as the activity, efficacy, pharmacokinetics and toxicology profiles of the particular compound employed, whether a drug delivery system is utilized, and whether the compound is administered as part of a drug combination. Thus, the dosage regimen actually employed may vary widely and therefore deviate from the preferred dosage regimen set forth above.
Initial treatment of a patient suffering from a hyperlipidemic condition can begin with the dosages indicated above. Treatment should generally be continued as necessary over a period of several weeks to several months or years until the hyperlipidemic disease condition has been controlled or eliminated. Patients undergoing treatment with the compounds or compositions disclosed herein can be routinely monitored by, for example, measuring serum cholesterol levels by any of the methods well known in the art, to determine the effectiveness of therapy. Continuous analysis of such data permits modification of the treatment regimen during therapy so that optimal effective amounts of compounds of the present invention are administered at any point in time, and so that the duration of treatment can be determined as well. In this way, the treatment regimen/dosing schedule can be rationally modified over the course of therapy so that the lowest amount of ileal bile acid transport inhibitor of the present invention which exhibits satisfactory effectiveness is administered, and so that administration is continued only so long as is necessary to successfully treat the hyperlipidemic condition.
The following non-limiting examples serve to illustrate various aspects of the present invention.